<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bubble bath by glassieispog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844037">bubble bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassieispog/pseuds/glassieispog'>glassieispog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, pnsfw - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassieispog/pseuds/glassieispog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>schlatt and tubbo are taking a bath together, they go all softie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bubble bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>english isnt my first lenguage so i apologize for any mistake :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo and Schlatt were decorating their garden, planting some new plants and then watering them. They always ended up getting a lot dirty doing this but they enjoyed it a lot, besides it was a way to release all the stress that came together in the day.</p><p>Tubbo got up from the ground and brushed some dirt off his hands while letting out a satisfied sigh. 'Good job, as always,' he smiled and felt his partner's arms hug him from behind as he rested his head on his (tubbos) shoulder. </p><p>'How about we go take a bath, little bee?' The older muttered as he turned his head to give him a gentle massage on his shoulders.</p><p>'Sure, you know I don't like being dirty for too long', he replied as he moved away to take the older man's hand so they could head to the bathroom they shared at home.</p><p>Schlatt began to turn on the faucet of the bathtub, letting the warm water fill it while he caught a glimpse of the brunette undressing. A smile formed on his face and he began to do the same and then approach the teen and plant a soft kiss on his shoulder. 'We haven't done this in a long time'</p><p>After a few seconds they both entered the water, Tubbo let out a sigh of satisfaction when he felt the hot water collide with his body. Before he could do anything he felt the big hands of the contrary on his shoulders. 'Can I help?' Schlatt's calm tone made him nod slowly and then began to feel a bath sponge rubbing against his body gently, removing much of the dirt that was on his body. After finishing removing all the dirt from the boy, he extended his hand to take the shampoo bottle and dropped some of the content in his hand and then took it to Tubbo's wet hair and began to scratch with both hands listening to small purrs on his part , 'You like it right?' He asked while the brunette made an affirmative sound.</p><p>He took the small shower head and turned it on, starting to wash the foam out of his hair. Before continuing their little cleaning session, he removed the plug from the bathtub to change the water. He refilled the tub and now it was his turn to get clean, but Tubbo wanted to return the favor.</p><p>'Nope, now it's my turn to clean your hair' He claimed and sat on his lap taking the bottle again and repeating what Schlatt did with him, but now scratching his goat ears, he noticed how he (Schlatt) started to blush and smiled . He sprayed his hair with water and kissed his nose. 'Cute'</p><p>They stayed for a while simply enjoying the bubbles that had formed in the water and then uncapping the bathtub and getting out of it. Schlatt hastened to wrap a towel around Tubbo and indulged in smelling his hair. 'Do you want me to help you change?"</p><p>'I can do it alone, you don't have to treat me like a baby'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>